Requiem--Sanders Sides
by GracefulRavenFeathers
Summary: This is a crossover for Sanders Sides and DEH. So basically Dear Thomas Sanders. Virgil is Connor, Roman is Zoe, Logan is Larry, Patton is Cynthia, and Thomas makes a guest appearance. Rated T for mentions of Suicide, but it isn't explicit. Just mentioned.


**If you looked up Sanders Sides and Dear Evan Hansen crossovers, and found this story...Marry me.**

Roman glared at the wall. He knew he should feel sad that Virgil…that Virgil was gone but he just felt...nothing. Why would he? The jerk had done nothing but hurt him and the other sides. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Why should I play this game of pretend? Remembering through a secondhand sorrow?" He stared at the program from the funeral. "Such a great son and wonderful friend. Oh, don't the tears just pour?" He said to himself sarcastically.

"I could curl up and hide in my room. There in my bed, still sobbing tomorrow," Roman reasoned. Thomas would get it. "I could give in to all of the gloom." He walked to his desk and picked up the program, looking at the picture of Anxiety. "But tell me, tell me what for?" He crumpled the paper.

"Why should I have a heavy heart? Why should I start to break in pieces? Why should I go and fall apart for you?" He shook his head, sifting through his emotions.

"Why should I play the grieving Side and lie, saying that I miss you, and that my world has gone dark without your light?" Roman let out a bitter laugh.

"I will sing no requiem tonight."

Logan pushed his glasses up on his nose. His usually imperceptible emotions were difficult to reign in, and were flying everywhere. He'd tried to understand and accept Virgil, but had failed.

"I gave you the world, you threw it away leaving these broken pieces behind you. Everything wasted, nothing to say. So I can sing no requiem."

Patton had been inconsolable during Virgil's funeral. He thought of the youngest side as a son, and yet he'd taken his own life. But looking at the suicide note, he finally found a little peace.

"I hear your voice, I feel you near. Within these words, I finally find you." Morality sniffed. "And now that I know that you are still here, I will sing no requiem tonight."

Thomas didn't really know what was going on. All his Sides could tell him was that Virgil had killed himself, and his anxiety would take a new form eventually. His emotions were going haywire. Sometimes he was anxiety free, and was happier than he had been in a long time. Other times, he was sobbing uncontrollably for no apparent reason.

One night, when he'd finally fallen asleep, he could tangibly separate the emotions felt by his Sides.

Roman and Logan wondered, "Why should I have a heavy heart?"

Roman was angry. "Why should I say I'll keep you with me?" But Patton Chimed in at the same time, saying "I'll keep you with me!"

"Why should I go and fall apart for you?" Questioned Creativity.

Suddenly, Thomas' head exploded into 3 part harmony. Roman's thoughts were the most prominent. "Why should I play the grieving Side and lie saying that I miss you? And that my world has gone dark without your light?" Patton again chimed in with, "I can see your light."

But the main thought was unanimous. "I will sing no requiem."

And Thomas woke up with a start, his thoughts flying at 100 miles a minute.

Roman sat on his bed, running his hands through his hair. "I will sing no requiem tonight." He decided forcefully. He stood, looking at the crumpled picture of Virgil. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"'Cause when the villains fall, the kingdoms never weep. No one lights a candle to remember. No, no one mourns at all when they lay them down to sleep!" He addressed the picture, becoming more angry and passionate as he vented.

"So, don't tell me that I didn't have it right! Don't tell me that it wasn't black and white!" He was shouting now, his hands running frantically through his now staticky hair. "After all you put me through, don't say it wasn't true! That you were not the monster," Roman's voice cracked, thinking back to the suicide note. "That I knew."

Creativity softly continued, sinking back down onto his bed. "'Cause I cannot play the grieving Side and lie," he let out a sad, breathy laugh, "Saying that I miss you, and that my world has gone dark…"

Logic adjusted his tie, and sat at his desk. He knew he couldn't focus on the failures-both Virgil's and his own. He had to move on.

"I will sing no requiem…"

*****

Patton dried his tears and folded Virgil's note. He put it on his bedside table and turned out the light.

"I will sing no requiem…"

*****

Roman sighed. He took one last look at the Funeral Program, then threw it away. He curled up in a ball on his bed.

"I will sing no requiem...tonight."

 **I sincerely apologize. This is a vent fic, and this idea just had to be written. I'll update the rest of my stories soon.**


End file.
